fanfictionworldffwfandomcom-20200214-history
Hyna Squad (Kamen Rider)
Via the omytrix, Bella can transform into the Kamen riders who are unlocked and bonded with the girl and her toon freinds. Kamen Riders in the omytrix While in the Omytrix the riders have there human form and tend to do what they want to do around the hyna dimension, helping out and doing there own things (mostly sticking with hyna tipa or the big hyna city). When Bella or any of her toon freinds use they instinctivly know what needs to be done and when used, they turn into a spirit ball which bonds with their belt. Activity in the omytrix when the kamen Belt is activated When Bella transforms into a Kamen Rider, Bella unfortunally can't channel her toon freinds powers, but communications are up and roaring, which means that they can give there conversation points, and a bit of there superstrength and agility. Summoning the Belts When Bella selects which Kamen Rider Belt to use, instead of a siloete of the rider, the symbol of the rider apears on the face plate, when its pressed it causes the belt to appear, which Bella attaches to her waist to activate the rider power. The Rider is merged with the Belt and once Bella transforms into the Rider she merges with them. A Hyna member can pull a Kamen Rider Belt from their omyttrix communication divice if seperated from Bella or doing buisness in there own homeworlds. However as a side-effect, unless Bella read the hyna member using the Rider belt and abilitys, then the Rider of the rider belt system being used will possess and use the users body. Kamen Riders Unlocked Bella possess the kamen Rider belts of all the existing kamen riders, along with the spirits of the riders that hitchiked into the belts/Armor, and help Bella as a partner when she uses there powers. With Den-O and Kiva, the Imagrins partnered with Rytaro, along with the help of Kivat and the monsters who form Kivas 'arms' also awakens and helps out Bella and the Rider. Yusuke Godai/Kamen Rider Kuuga Shouichi Tsugami/Kamen Rider Agito Shinji Kido/Kamen Rider Ryruki Takumi Inui/Kamen Rider Faiz Kazuma Kenzaki/Kamen Rider Blade Hitoshi Hidaka/Kamen Rider Hibiki Additional Users: Naruto Uzamaki Souji Tendou/Kamen Rider Kabuto Additional Weilders: Naruto Uzamaki Tsukasa Kadoya/Kamen Rider Decade A wandering Kamen Rider who travels around the diffrent Kamen Rider universes. He loves to take photos, though they come out bad (mostly connected to the rider universe) as he wants to capture the world on film. Bella belives him to be a wild card rider due to his power to turn into the other riders and use there powers and abilitys, as well as a piller to the rider worlds. He has a pet peeve that when someone states his Armor is actually pink, he responds in japanese that its magenta, not pink. Additional Weilders: Naruto Uzamaki, Ben Tennyson Wataru Kurenai/Kamen RIder Kiva Additional Wielders: Naruto Uzamaki Eiji Hino/Kamen Rider OOO Additional Wielders: Naruto Uzamaki, Ichigo Kourasaki Phillip&Shotaro Hidari Kamen Rider Double Gentaro Kisaraagi/Kamen Rider Forize A freindly (very freindly) individual who wishes to befreind all the people of his school and once awakening in the hyna squad, the people of FFWorld and the other cartoon dimensions. Bella states its her strongest rider form, but thats mostly becuse of the bonds and connections with her toon freinds and Kurobusta that he has newer forms to go with his current forms. Additional Weilders: Naruto Uzamaki (Power/abiltiy-Forms) Ryotaro Nogami/Kamen Rider Den-O Additional Weilders: '''Hinanta Hyugga (Partner to all the Taros and Seig), Ed (Partner to Kintaros; Able to use Den-O's Ax Form), Edd 'Double D' (Partner to Urataros; Able to use Den-O's Rod form), Eddy (Partner to Momotaros; Able to use Den-O's Sword form), Gaara (Partner to all the Taros; Able to use Den-Os Sword, Rod, Ax, and Gun forms), Temari (Partner to Seig; Able to use Den-O's Wing-Form) (Powers/ability-Forms) When Ryoutaro triggers his terminal buckle with his rider pass, he first enters 'plat form' armor, which is his base form. However through this he is able to use a second form known as 'liner form', which represents him and the Taros imagin combining as one team. '''Platform-'''His basic form, it changes depending on the Imagin possessing him. His suit is made of a special soft, but really durablematerial called 'Aura skin' and Tough armor called 'Aura Armor'. As its called, its attuned to the wearers aura. Becuse of Ryoutaros weak will he can only manifest the regular plat form armor. When Bella changes into the Platform armor, the black is covered in green digital lines. The Possession of the imagin changes the armor based on the Imagins will. '''Liner Form-'''a form made when the Taros created a special sword known as the 'Denkamen' Sword. It is made when Ryoutaro couldnt use his other forms in the past (it is fixed as he and the other Imagin are fused with Bella and the hyna squad). With it the Taros are (Humoursly) united at a single point (in the Denliner in the rider verse, inside the sword in FFWorld and the other worlds). This is Ryoutaros form where he has control as his Imagin partners are fused inside the sword. '''Climax-Super Climax-'''A form created when Ryoutaro and his Imagin partners are truely one. It was made when the Taros imagin (Minus Momotaros) disapeared. Ryoutaros desire to want them back created a special tool known as the K-Taros cell which attaches to the Terminal Belt to create the new form. Later Seig merged with the Taros in the Climax form, creating the true form of the climax form 'super climax form' giving it wings and boosting its strength. Its a bit tricky as the Imagins are close together and have to be in sync in order to operate (Which is tricky becuse of how opposite they are, with Bella and Ryoutaro having to endure there bickering) Single Imagin forms '''Sword Form-'''when fused with Momotarous, Ryoutaro can assume Sword form. '''Rod Form-'''When Fused with Urataros, Ryoutaro can assume Rod form. '''Ax form-'''When Fused with Kintaros, Ryoutaro can assume Ax form. '''Gun Form-'''When Fused with Ryuurataros, Ryoutaro can assume Gun Form '''Wing Form-'''When Fused with Seig, Ryoutaro can assume Wing form Yuto Sakurai/Kamen Rider Zeronos Additional Weilder: Naruto Uzamaki, Ichigo Kurosaki Haruto Soma/Kamen Rider Wizard Additional users: Peter Parker/Spiderman (Ultimate Spiderman) Kosuke Nitoh/Kamen Rider Beast (Powers/Abilitys-Forms) Kota Kazuraba/Kamen Rider Gaim The Newest and a youngest Kamen Rider of the rider group. He loves to dance and tends to use his version rider system for his own gain (he is learning still), but has a pure heart that Bella often compairs him to a orange blossem as his path of becoming a proper rider, he is nieve but is willing to learn to 'expand his small world' and usually tends to hang out with Gentaru and Eiji. (Powers/Abilitys-Forms) Kaito Kumon/Kamen Rider Baron A Kamen Rider who uses the same rider system Gaim uses who joined the hyna squad when the Kanjin of the Rider verses started to invade FFworld and the cartoon world, however uses a diffrent set of lockseeds then Kota. Mitsuzan 'Mitchy' Kureshima/Kamen Rider Ryuugen A Kamen Rider who uses the same rider system as Gaim, who joined the hyna squad when the Kanjin of the rider verses started to invade FFworld and the cartoon world. He is freinds with Kota and usually partners up with Kota when in there rider forms. Takatora Kureshima/Kamen Rider Zangestu A Kamen Rider who uses the same rider system as Gaim, who joined the hyna squad when the Kajin of the Rider verses started to invade FFWorld and the Cartoon world. He is the older brother to Mitchy, and a bit serious a lot. Hideyasu Jonouchi/Kamen Rider Gridon Ryoji Hase/Kamen Rider Kurokage Oren Pierre Alfronzo/Kamen Rider Bravo '''Greed Creatures born of Disire from 800, when a greedy king tryed to harness desire, it failed and ended up creating the Greed. Bella cant turn into the greed, however they help her or Ejii when either one pulls a compleate combo by merging with the two to boost and support the power (Somehow the power is a lot higher in either Bella or Ejii when they use the full combo that its almost painful). With Ichigo, they are his Zampanko when he uses the rider Belt and can combine with Zangestu. Ankh-Partner with Ejii, and one of the first of the Greed (minus Maki) who became human emotionally as he learned to trust humans. His core metals are red and comprised of the Taka (Hawk), Kujaka (Peacock) and Condor Uva-A insect-like Greed with a hotheaded personality, and a love to battle (though it leads him to get in trouble with the wrong people). He became human emotionally when he started to learn from his mistakes and learned to calm down and to stop rushing into situations. Kazari-a Feline-like greed, who was slightly arrogant and cocky, which made him the least trustworthy to people around him. Over time he cooled down and stopped becoming super Arrogant and cocky that he slowly started to earn the trust of his siblings. Mezol-a aqua-like Greed and The most human emotionally of the Greed,as well as being the only Female of the Greed. Gemel-a Heavy animal-like Greed, and close to human emotionally, however dim and child-like attitude wise. He shares a mother/big sister bond with Mezol, the same with Arabella, who he calls Bella-Nii chan. While his human form can assume what he is on tv, his second human form resembles a 9 year old. Kiyoto Maki-A human scientist who worked for the Kougami Foundation, who eventually became a Greed with the purple metals. He carrys with him a doll that once belonged to his dead sister and usually pretends its her. The Greed ever since waking up from the omytrix dont need to feed on cell metals as much, but Bella can make Cell Metals by mixing together the Iron from her blood and the desires from all her toon freinds that circulate inside of them. Like if Bellas limbs are seperated from her to long, if the cell metals arent picked up and returned into Bellas or the greeds bodys, they fall appart into blood. Imagrins Den-O's partners when fused with him, gives him his diffrent attack forms. Out of the Kamen riders, they can leave Bellas body and omytix and can still possess people (even Shigimi), Bella can even transform into them when need be, via the omytrix. When they possess a person its perfect possession that mostly Singlarity points can push them out (Though possesing Shadow he simply uses his soul wave to push them out) Momotaros Where his omytrix symbol is: Right wrist The first of the Imagin who partners with Ryotaro. He is a Oni-like Imagin who loves to fight and is extreamly hot blooded. Human Form: in his human form, he is a tall slightly muscular male, with spiky black hair with a red streak in it, and red eyes. His usual attire consists of a black t-shirt with a skull on it, a pair of blue jeans held by a peach shape belt buckle, black and red Tennis shoes, and a black lether jacket. Urataros Where his Omytrix symbol is: '''Left shoulder blade The second of the Imagin who partners with Ryotaro. He is a turtle like Imagin who is a flirty castanova and a lier. Human Form: Urataros resembles a bushian male, with dark blue almost black hair that reaches a bit a below his neck (giving him a bit of a femmine look), with a light blue streak in it and light blue eyes. His usual attire is that he weares a white gentamens like outfit, but with a blue tie and glasses. '''Kintaros Where his Omytrix symbol is: On his belt buckle The third Imagin who partners with Ryotaro. He is a Bear like Imagin who is very strong and endurant, has a sumo wreslers personality, however he is very Narcaplicic and tends to fall asleep at random intravels. Usually the only way to wake him up is to mention the word crying or stength. Human Form: Has black hair but its tied in a ponytail, and a yellow streak in it, his outfit consists of a yellow kimoto with black streaks and usually carrys a battle umbrella or his ax on his back. Ryutaros Where his Omytrix symbol is: '''On his chest The Fourth Imagin who partners with Ryotaro. He is a dragon-like Imagin, who is childish and tends to break dance and draw stuff like a little kid. Human Form: He Looks to be about 14, with curly blond hair with a light purple streak, and weares a typical hip-hop outfit but purple, and a backpack with a few sketchbooks and diffrent drawing tools (he also uses his backpack to smuggle small kittens), and light purple eyes. '''Sieg Where his Omytrix symbol is: '''Right wrist The Fifth Imagin who partners with Ryotaro. He is a swan-like Imagin, with a princely attitude, which unfortnally gets him to be insulted or head butted with some of the other Taros (mostly Momotaros) becuse of it. He is very flamboyant and tends to call the males of Kurobusta servents, while the females are refered to as 'Himes', and refers Bella as Tachi or Himie. Human Form: he Is dressed princely, in white robes embroyed with golden swans and yellow on the hems, he has brown hair tied in cornrows with white streaks and silver eyes. He wears a white feater boa. '''Deneb Where his Omytrix symbol is: 'Left shoulder blade Partner to Yutto, Deneb is a close to human Imagin (bit of a battle butler form), and very freindly though clumsy and prone to panic. He helps by doing chores around the Zerolineer and the hyna squad base (and Kurobusta base). Human Form: He has longish brown hair with a green streak and green eyes, and tends to wear a butlers uniform. At the side of his face is a mask that resembles his face. Trivia *Dispite them not being able to leave in there human forms, the Kamen rider wielders can leave in there Kamen Rider forms, however chibi (Much to Bellas amusement/glee) *The Riders can attach themselfs to a hyna member allowing them to transform into them, however its more of possessing them so they can walk at full size outside the hyna dimension. The Possessing effect wont happen if Bella read a Kamen Rider crossover story with a hyna member weilding the Rider Belt, the effect would be like a voice in there heads as they activate the rider Belt. *Forze is considered Bellas strongest Kamen Rider form due to it drawing power and strength from the bonds she has with her toon freinds and with Kurobusta. *The transformer and robot members of the hyna squad can wear the rider system belts, however instead of gaining the suit there paint colors and own armor slightly alters/changes. Quotes ''Henshin! -When using one of her Kamen rider foms '''Kamen Rider Decade Kamen Rider Den-O (Ryotaro) (Momotaros) "Ore...Sanjou" ''(I have arrived)-Momotaros Opening Catchphrase '''Kamen Rider Forze' "Yosh! Uchu Kitaaaaaa! (Space is Awsome!) Lets settle this man to man!"-Foreze Pre-battle catchphrase Category:The Hyna Squad